Primeira & Ultima Noite
by Sagitarius-Lune
Summary: Espero que Atena me perdoe pela traição. Meu amor não é apenas dela, mas também seu, Milo. Presente de niver para o Milucho !


Era uma tarde nublada no santuário, algo realmente notório de tão raro. A noticia que os cavaleiros de bronze estavam próximos de invadir as dozes casas já tinha chegado. O grande mestre convocara os cavaleiros de ouro que ainda se mantinham firmes em defender seus templos e Atena, para uma reunião, informara-os sobre a chegada daqueles cavaleiros inferiores que mesmo assim foram capazes de derrotar os cavaleiros de prata. Alguns receberam a notícia como um grande desaforo, uma ferida em seu orgulho. Para que se preocupar tanto com a chegada de crianças? Perguntavam-se. Já outros, receberam a noticia sem nem um comentário a respeito, nem uma ofensa, nem sequer uma expressão de surpresa. Camus de aquário, no auge dos seus vinte anos a pouco completados, encontrava-se sentado dentro de sua biblioteca. Isolado do mundo, dos outros cavaleiros que agiam de forma imprópria e inadequada, de acordo com seus princípios. Afundava-se no mundo da leitura, o único lugar onde era capaz de encontrar alguma paz de espírito e consolo pelo que havia criado. Ele fora responsável pelo treinamento de Hyoga, cavaleiro de cisne, e agora o mesmo era um dos principais a se voltar contra o santuário. Algo incabível, como fora capaz de treinar um traidor? Sempre passara seus melhores conceitos para seus discípulos.

O barulho dos saltos das armaduras de ouro contra o piso frio de mármore era algo notável, e Camus não deixaria de notar o cosmo avassalador de Milo de escorpião quando o mesmo deu o primeiro passo em sua casa. Amigos de longa data, desde que chegaram ao santuário com seus ínfimos oito anos. O grego apoiou o corpo no arco da porta se posicionando de maneira altiva na frente do ruivo. Mesmo sabendo que o outro estava a lhe observar o francês acabou calmo de ler a página do seu livro marcando-o no local em seguida. O baque das folhas se desfez em ecos no silencio do templo de aquário e Camus ergueu seus olhos castanho-avermelhados para o maior sem se deixar abalar pela postura extremamente 'à vontade' que o outro tinha em sua casa.

"Em que posso lhe ser útil, meu amigo?" Perguntou, sua voz rouca soava suave e baixa demonstrando o sentimento fraternal pelo colega.

"Sabe que não gosto de lhe ver enfurnado nessa biblioteca mofada, Camus!" Milo desviou do assunto que viera abordar com o francês. "Fica aqui se isolando do mundo, nem parece ligar para a grande ofensa que estão fazendo contra nós!" O tom do grego mudou no momento em que disse as ultimas palavras.

"Eu mais do que ninguém sei o que estão fazendo contra nós, Milo." Respondeu Camus em um tom cortante. "Eu treinei um deles, não creio que tenha se esquecido disso."

O grego percebeu ter atingido o amigo, não pelo modo do mesmo falar ou pelo movimento de seu corpo, afinal continuava na mesma posição. Foi clara a dor do francês pelo olhar do mesmo, como raios de um por do sol vermelho-alaranjado, um olhar triste e nostálgico. Mas o escorpião nunca fora de pedir desculpas pelos seus atos e não mudaria seu gênio intempestivo de uma hora para outra.

O ruivo, percebendo que não teria sossego tão logo, levantou de sua poltrona com o livro de capa azul e dura em mãos, o título em letras finas, parecia ter sido grafado a mão, _bluegard_. Passou a mão pela terceira prateleira. 'Organizada em ordem alfabética dos nomes dos autores' Pensou Milo, o mesmo conhecia a maior parte dos hábitos e rotina do francês.

Livro guardado, tudo perfeitamente em ordem, o menor tira os óculos de leitura e encara o amigo em uma briga de olhares tentado decifrar o que se passava na mente do loiro. Sem brincadeiras, sem jogos, sem sorrisos falsos. Seu amigo, nu e cru, junto de si, sozinhos na sala particular do francês, onde poucos tinham entrado.

"Não teria vindo até aqui à toa." Pronunciou-se o anfitrião. "Você não é alguém de fazer coisas à toa, Milo."

Camus também conhecia o grego além da conta, via faces do mesmo que ninguém mais via.

"Não é possível te esconder nada, você me conhece, não é mesmo, Camus?" A retórica soou livremente no ar do lugar fechado. "Não acho que seja um local nem a forma adequada de falar sobre o que desejo."

"E o que sugere?" Perguntou de forma educada o francês.

"Um café seria de bom grado, já que, se eu pedir um chá estaria ofendendo o nobre patriota com uma pratica inglesa."

Camus balançou a cabeça em negação, inconformado com que o amigo lhe dissera e passou direto pelo grego agarrando o braço do mesmo para arrastá-lo até a cozinha.

"Calma mon cher, não precisa quebrar meu braço." Disse Milo brincando para em seguida ficar estranhamente sério. "Não entendo o que está se passando agora com você, diga-me."

Entraram na cozinha com o ruivo a frente. Milo o seguia sério, sabia que algo estava errado com fracês.

"Sente-se, prefere forte ou fraco?" Perguntou ignorando completamente as inquisições do loiro.

"Agora quem está desviando do assunto é você." Brigou o escorpião.

"Não é nada, só estou um pouco apreensivo." Respondeu o ruivo se expondo ao escorpião.

Sentou-se em frente ao amigo enquanto esperava o líquido negro e fumegante acabar de coar. O aquariano estava tenso com toda essa história, esperava encontrar seu pupilo novamente, mas não de tal forma, essa que deixaria suas vidas marcadas para sempre. Enfrentar-se-iam em batalha, pelo menos era o que o ruivo esperava que acontecesse. Como seu antigo mestre lhe dizia, só será realmente um mestre quando um de seus alunos ganhar de ti em uma luta travada. Um arrepio passou pela coluna do menor, mas nada notável para o escorpiano que lhe encarava ferozmente.

"Não me diga que está com medo daqueles reles cavaleiros de bronze! É como um leão temer a miseras formigas!"

"Não quando essas formigas dizem estar acompanhadas de Atena." Respondeu Camus. "Deixe-mos esse assunto de lado por hora. Não quero discutir sobre isso."

Permaneceram em silêncio até que o francês levantou a caminho da pia desligando a cafeteira. Serviu duas xícaras de café, o aroma do grão moído e coado se espalhava pela cozinha despertando a atenção e a boca de certo grego mal educado, que se convidava para lanchar na casa dos outros. Voltou para a mesa deixando as duas peças de porcelana no tampo de vidro. Milo puxou o café para perto de si pelo pires, quase conseguindo a proeza de derrubar o líquido escuro.

"Nem um pãozinho para acompanhar?" Perguntou o grego fazendo pouco caso da recepção que o amigo lhe proporcionava.

"Está quase na hora de jantar, Milo." Cortou a animação do outro com seu tom cortante.

O grego sorriu e se levantou da mesa indo até o armário branco da cozinha. Pegou no puxador prateado escancarando o mesmo, quase arrancando a porta delicada fora. Deu uma olhada como se escaneasse todo o conteúdo até encontrar o que procurava. Puxou a caixinha de açúcar para fora com um sorriso, sentia o olhar do ruivo sobre si, provavelmente cuidando para que nada fosse quebrado. Voltou para a mesa e adoçou sua bebida com cinco cubos de açúcar.

"Vai acabar diabético." Implicou o francês com a atitude do outro.

"O gosto amargo faz mal para a alma, Camus." Retrucou incomodado pelo sermão.

Silêncio novamente, mas não aquele desagradável entre pessoas pouco conhecidas, era um silêncio reconfortante, um conhecia o outro, sentia as dores do outro, compartilhavam do mesmo sonho e até dos mesmos desejos.

"Conte-me, Milo." Pediu o ruivo levantando os olhos e deixando os mesmos em contato com os azul-mar do loiro.

"Já faz algum tempo que venho me sentindo estranho, como se mundo não fizesse mais sentido. Não consigo pensar direito, sempre minha mente se desvia e se foca em uma pessoa, Camus. Não durmo mais e nem comer sem ter essa pessoa ao meu lado consigo." Demorou alguns minutos para o escorpiano começar a falar, mas quando o fez disse quase tudo de uma só vez. "É como se faltasse um pedaço de mim, estou incompleto."

"Conhece aquele mito onde Zeus corta os humanos, que tinham duas faces, quatro pernas e quatro braços, ao meio e a partir daí passamos a procurar nossas metades?" Perguntou o ruivo enquanto sorria para o amigo.

"O que isso tem haver comigo?" O grego estranhava o comportamento do amigo.

"Simples." Respondeu. "Você está amando." Disse como a coisa mais simples do mundo.

"Disso eu já sabia meu caro francês ruivo." Falou o loiro. "Não sei como dizer isso para a pessoa que eu amo."

"Logo você, Milo?" Perguntou Camus chegando a ser um pouco sarcástico. "O Don Juan do santuário sem saber como agir?"

"Tenho medo de como essa pessoa irá reagir." Declarou abaixando o rosto e escondendo os olhos. "Dessa vez é diferente, eu amo essa pessoa e tenho medo de perdê-la, de magoá-la."

Uma atitude nada comum para um escorpiano orgulhoso, Camus sabia disso e estranhou a reação, mas não foi somente isso. Dessa vez o amigo falava a sério, realmente estava amando alguém.

"Quem é essa pessoa, Milo?" Perguntou. "Se prefere não me contar, vá até ela e conte o que sente!"

Silêncio novamente entre os dois amigos. Só então um sussurro quase inaudível se fez ouvir, saindo da boca vermelha e carnuda do escorpião.

"Você, Camus. É você que eu amo."

E mais uma vez o silêncio impera entre os dois.

"Está brincando comigo?" Pergunta Camus em voz baixa, não conseguia acreditar no que o amigo acabara de lhe revelar.

Milo levanta-se bruscamente da cadeira fazendo com que a mesma tombasse para trás. Seus fios dourados, cacheados selvagens se espalhando pelos seus ombros largos. Com passos imponentes, apenas dois deles foram necessários para que chegasse até o ruivo. Mantiveram seus olhos em contado, os claros de grego com os relativamente escuros do francês. O loiro se abaixou ficando da altura de Camus, segurou em sua nuca. Estavam prontos para se beijarem. Milo inclusive já tinha seus olhos cerrados.

O momento era o certo, mas ele nunca aconteceu.

"Saia da minha casa." Mandou Camus após se desvencilhar das garras do escorpião. "Nossa devoção é apenas para deusa! Não podemos amar ninguém mais! O amor que eu sinto é pela causa de lutar pela paz na terra!"

Dor. Era o que transmitia a expressão de Milo. Estava sofrendo e não tentaria nada novamente, era orgulhoso demais para isso. Eram os dois orgulhos, peito estufado e face levantada. Dessa forma 'pomposa' deixou a casa de aquário. Ninguém perguntaria nada ao grego, afinal ninguém seria capaz de notar sua dor. O único capaz de notá-la fora o causador da mesma. Mas agora era tarde, Milo não imploraria por ninguém e Camus não iria atrás de ninguém. Um francês e um grego ambos com o mesmo defeito, presunçosos.

E assim três dias e duas noites se passaram, sem nem uma palavra trocada, nem um olhar. Passavam reto um pelo outro como se nem se conhecessem a um dia, quem dirá a anos.

E na terceira noite, que contradizendo a meteorologia, tinha o céu completamente estrelado. No meio da madrugada um par de olhos avermelhados abertos. O ar frio do décimo primeiro templo ainda mais frio e cortante. Uma dor forte no peito uma sensação de saudade de tudo que tinha. Dor e dúvida. Seus olhos sempre frios agora molhados, mas seu rosto seco. Nenhuma lágrima era capaz de escorrer.

"Que Atena me perdoe." Sussurrou antes de deixa a cama e rumar à casa de escorpião.

Milo rumava para a sala, normalmente acordava no meio da noite para comer, sempre sentira muita fome de madrugada. Saía do quarto esticando os braços para o alto exibindo seu abdômen mais que perfeito. Uma linha fina de pelos descia para dentro da calça preta larga do pijama. Estancou nessa posição enquanto olhava a figura em pé na sua sala de estar. A pele lisa e clara como mármore branco da melhor qualidade, os fios ruivos escorrendo lisos como metal líquido, a camisa e short brancos e nos olhos algo que o loiro jamais vira. Lentamente foi descendo os braços musculosos e andou com calma até Camus. Parou de frente para o mesmo. Mas nada perguntou.

"Não consigo dormir." Explicou o francês.

"Conta outra, ruivo." Retrucou o grego. "Isso não é motivo para estar aqui, você não é de fazer coisas à toa."

"Sinto que não estarei mais aqui amanhã." Disse o ruivo abaixando o rosto pela primeira vez perante o amigo.

Milo piscou lentamente e se aproximou do jovem a sua frente envolvendo seus braços no corpo do menor. Puxou sua face para cima encarando o rosto belo pelo qual escoriam duas lagrimas. Camus também envolveu Milo com seus braços e ficaram assim.

"Seu sentimento é recíproco." A voz de Camus soou. "O amor que sinto não é unicamente destinado a deusa, mas também a você. Envenenou meu sangue e meu coração, Milo. Beije-me" Pediu.

Os lábios se uniram apaixonados os braços em torno dos corpos e seus sentidos aflorados. Sentiam um ao outro, cada músculo cada movimento.

"Faça-me seu..." Pediu Camus de olhos fechados após se separarem.

E Milo o fez. Olhos nos olhos em um contraste de aurora. O corpo moreno contra a pele branca. O prazer que nublava e entorpecia os sentidos dos dois cavaleiros de Atena. Seus corpos se moviam em uma dança ancestral. Suas almas unidas em uma única pelo pecado da carne e pelo suor salgado que escorria pelos seus corpos. Seus lábios colados, saliva compartilhada, sabores compartilhados, seus olhos unidos em tão clichê promessa de amor eterno. Tão clichê que tinha se tornada rara de ser consumada coma a deles. E assim juntos, unidos pelo corpo e espírito chegaram ao ápice.

Amaram-se. Amavam-se.

Não foi necessário esperar muito tempo para que o loiro caísse em sono profundo, embalado pela voz do ruivo, não demorara nem quinze minutos. Colou seus lábios na testa do moreno carinhosamente. Uma paz interior que o francês nunca pensara em encontrar junto de alguém. Levantou-se devagar, não queria acordá-lo. Mudou seu pijama e rumou para o templo de aquário. Milo não acreditara no que dissera sobre a não estar mais aqui. De qualquer forma uma certeza Camus tinha.

Estava pronto para a morte.

**N/a: Bem é isso. Deixem reviews ! *-* plisss**

**07/11/2011 _23:25**


End file.
